Angels Choke on Their Halos
by Brannasaurus
Summary: Crona's mother Medusa had been dead for a year now, yet he keeps hearing her in his head. She tells him tho kill, and he's tried so hard for the longest time not to. But his mother seems to be getting stronger and is starting to control him. Will he succumb to the madness? THIS IS AN AU...SO DON'T GET CONFUSED


When I get up in the morning I'm used to hearing the sighs of my long dead mother. She usually laughs to herself, making gruesome images in my head. Somehow the newest ones don't faze me anymore. Blood splattered everywhere, my mother stands overhead the victims, cackling. All these must have been her fondest memories. It seemed to be the only thing she cared about anyway..killing. She never really cared about me when I was a child. If I never did what she asked I would be sent to a dark room. I want allowed to eat or even sleep for that matter.. my mother often caught my eyelids drooping and my sentence alone lasted even longer. I learned how great it was too be completely alone. Lots of time to think. I really hated her but there was nothing I could do.

I stand in front of my mirror. My hair was lightening..it was less purple like it normally was. I just shrugged it off and moved on. I grabbed my jeans and a t-shirt. These were my normal dress requirements, along with a black hoodie and some converse. I of all preferred the color black. Normally I would hide from everyone, like I wasn't even there. But Maka found me and wouldn't leave me alone. She's just this quirky blonde chick, who thinks I'm lonely and need a friend. At first I completely ignored her, people started to stare at me and that's exactly what I tried to refrain from. She soon started inviting me to join her group of friends, which included some white haired douche who thought he was cool by the name of Soul, a really obnoxious and short blue haired freak, who constantly screamed and bragged about himself and nobody forgot his stupid sounding name..BLACK STAR. The other chick I was cool with, she was quiet and actually pretty nice. I couldn't understand how she was dating that blue haired thing. My mother has been screaming in my head to kill them, and let me just say I almost considered it for the loud one.

Lately she's been acting up and actually starting to take control of what I do, it's mostly at home when I'm alone. She has been getting stronger and stronger every day. My mother had been dead for a year now..or so we think. Currently she resides in my head. She was lost in a tragic event, so they say because they think I really cared.. I just wanted her gone. I still don't know why she is in my head. They decided afterwards to enroll me in this school and I've been making the best of it on my own. Until a certain blondie wouldn't leave me be. Who was I kidding, I actually enjoy her company. She was very entertaining, often hitting people with books. I was just glad she didn't hit me. Maybe she just understood that some serious shit was fucked up with me. My mother laughed in my head,

' I _wonder who caused you to be so fucked up?'_

I shook my head as I reached the academies steps. She seriously pissed me off sometimes. I muttered," Shut up today. Don't ruin my life anymore than you have to." She laughed and didn't reply. Somehow recently I've also been finding myself laughing at the most random I turning into my mother?

Maka skipped up to me as soon as she saw me. She was actually adorable. Her pigtails bounced, she wore combat boots, red shorts, and a black jacket that hugged her figure, revealing she had almost no chest at all. Her emerald eyes glowed with excitement, " Hi. Crona." Oh did I mention I have a very gender neutral name. I'm so skinny and I'm flat because I'm male, but because I'm so skinny I'm mostly thought of as a girl. My long purple hair doesnt help much at all either.

I never talk so I am described as the unknown gendered thing that sulks alone. Let me say I'm very happy with that title. I don't want to get close to any one. I just want to quickly graduate and get away from my madness and it really hasn't seemed to calm lately, " Hey Maka."

Whenever I looked into her eyes while speaking to her, I felt like some jerk who didn't deserve to have someone try so hard to be my friend. I wasnt worth the time. My life was way too surreal for her to understand. I had a therapist for crying out loud.

" So watcha doin later. Maybe we could hang out."

I shook my head before my mother said anything to me,

" Definitely not." My mother whispered, ' Perfect time to get rid of her. She wants to kill you. They all do. You can't trust a word they say.'I knew exactly what my mother was trying to do and I wasn't falling for it.

" Aww come on. You never do anything. We've been friends for weeks and we haven't hung out besides school."

'Liar!'

" I'm busy."

She pouted her lower lip at me, " You're not fooling anybody Crona. All you do is go home and do nothing. Why don't you get out and see something?"

What the fuck? I've seen plenty of this world and I'm sick of it.

" I won't give up on you Crona, I'll beg all day."

' You still have a chance. Take it and obliterate her. Make her suffer.' My mother was sending me gruesome images again.

" Crona are you ok?"

I realized I had grabbed Makas hand and was gripping tightly, obviously hurting her, I let go,

" This is exactly why I can't get out and see the world with you. Stop this now, instead of feeling sorry for yourself later when I tell you no. "

She looked hurt at my words.

" I'm sorry Crona, I didn't mean to hit a soft spot."

Clearing my head, I shook it, " I'm sorry Maka. I've been all confused lately."

She smiled, " It's ok. I can pester you another day."

People had begun to stare again, geez why couldn't they get passed the fact I could actually talk to someone.

' Why do you think that is? I fucked up your brains and they can actually see what's wrong with you.'

I walked away from Maka. It was so much easier to clear my head that way. The only reason I'd gotten confused was because she had payed attention to me. For some reason she had this effect on me that was almost like healing. Except for the fact I wasn't and my mother was still in my head.

" I'm going to the bathroom. Don't follow me."

She didn't really intend to anyway so I took the freedom for a break. My head kept burning. Almost as if something was actually inside my head and I wasn't insane, like me and everyone else thought. I stood at the sink and stared at my reflection. I'm so skinny and my hair is purple. I really wasn't what you would call attractive, I mean I look like a girl. I looked pretty shy and at the same time scary. I couldn't understand why Maka wanted to have anything to do with me.

'She wants to kill you.'

" Shut up."

'Don't tell your own mother to shut up. I'm your mother whose given up so much for you, you should try listening to my advice.'

" Stop it. Leave me alone. No mother would starve and leave behind their own child. You are not my mother, you're just some figment of my imagination and I am going insane. You're dead and i never cared for you, do why are you still here?"

She didn't even answer, just laughed. I had forgotten people were in the bathroom and alot of the guys were starting at me. One, the girl thing and two, I had been screaming at my reflection for awhile. I rushed out, escaping the glares. I'm sick of this and I wish I had never been born.

* * *

** Hey, sope this is my second story. This one is a ton better. Even though it still kind of stinks but water ever. On my last story nobody even left reviews..tear...pls do so on this one..and don't bother reading the other one, it really sucks and I don't even know if I'm going to finish that one.. Again this is my second story..it'll be longer and more interesting..I can't promise you anything..I will try to write as fast as I can as long as you review me..Pls help.I need some tips here. Omfg I just used up alot of space..O_o..**


End file.
